Where The Heart Really Belongs
by warzonee
Summary: Henry found out that he's adopted. How will he react? What will he do .Read And Review. Please. Henry/Rika
1. Skipping School

Relaxing on his bed, he stared blankly. Staring at his most wonderful partner. Terriermon was sleeping soundly. Curled up like a ball. Henry got up, glanced at his watch and made his way to the kitchen to get some water. It was already midnight and he still had trouble sleeping. He realized his living room lights were switched on. He peeped and saw his parents discussing something seriously.

"Henry's real parents are searching for him. We've got to tell him about his real parents. Mary and Ryan are his real parents. Not us. We have to accept the fact. I just don't know how he's going to take it." Janyuu's voice started to sound frustrated.

Henry stopped dead. His heart pumped harder than ever. He didn't believe that this is happening. That he was actually adopted. His body got so numb that he can't even feel a thing. He made his way back to his room as quiet as possible. He sat on his bed. Recalling what he just heard. " Ryan and Mary " he whispered quietly. " This doesn't make sense. Maybe they're talking about something else. This couldn't be happening. "he tried thinking positively but it was no use. Soon, he closed his eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Henry woke up finding himself in a mess. He got out of his bed and walked his way to the bathroom. "Morning Henry, boy, you look bad "Terriermon told him. Henry smiled at him and continued making his way towards the bathroom. After washing up, he wore his normal clothes. "Henry. Breakfast is ready" he heard his mother called after him. Or rather his step-mother. He shook his head trying not to think negatively.

He made his way to the kitchen. "Morning son" Janyuu called out. Henry looked up and smiled. "I don't have the appetite to eat. I'll just go to school. See ya. "Henry said. Henry pushed his plate and took his school bag. He walked out of the house without saying a word leaving Terriermon in Suzie's arm.

Henry let his mind float. Walking aimlessly towards nowhere. He wasn't going to school. He would go anywhere but not to school and not back home. He decided to sit under a large tree in the park. He recalled what has just been said by his parents last night. Soon, he will know the truth because his father is going to tell him. He spent the rest of the day staring blankly into empty space.

"Have you seen Henry? " Takato asked Jeri, Kenta and Kazu. The others shook their heads. Takato was getting worried. Maybe Henry's sick at home he thought to himself. School ended and Takato decided to visit Henry with the others. They met up with Rika and she decided to come along.

They rang the doorbell and Janyuu opened it. "Hello there kids. Erm, can I help you with something?" He asked. "We're here to visit Henry. He didn't attend school just now .Is he sick? "Takato asked. Janyuu's eyes got bigger. "What? He didn't attend school? . He already gone out early this morning." Janyuu said looking angry but also worried. Everyone got shocked. " He skipped school?" Rika asked. " Don't worry, we'll try and find him " Takato told Janyuu.


	2. something important

**Credits to ****dracula-key for the idea. And here goes chapter 2. Review please. Thanks**

"C'mon! We have to split up. I'll go and get Guilmon and search through the school. Kazu, Kenta and Jeri will go search in the city. Rika and Renamon will search through the park." Takato told the others and asked them to meet at Guilmon's hideout.

All of them got to their own separate ways.

Takato got Guilmon and started their search. "Is Henry in trouble?" Guilmon asked. Takato looked down, unsure of what he should say. "I don't know. It's not like Henry to skip school. " Takato sighed, hoping he would be able to find Henry soon.

Rika walked through the park. "This is stupid. Why should Henry go to the park? But why did he skip school? What's happening to him?" Rika whispered wishing that she could find Henry. She suddenly saw him sitting alone and expressionless. She walked slowly towards him. "Henry?" Rika called out. Henry turned.

"Rika? What are you doing here" his voice sounded shaky.

" What are you doing here? Why did you skip school? Everyone's worried for you. Even your parents are worried sick.' Rika said moving closer to him. She could see that Henry had alot of things going in his mind.

"There's something important I have to do. I'll go home now. The others shouldn't worry" Henry told her or more like he was whispering to himself. Henry looked at Rika's shocked face and turned his back. He made his way home, hoping for answers.

"Henry! What's happening? You were never like this. And what do you mean by you have to do something important? Is sitting and staring blankly into thin air something important?" Rika now sound seriously angry.

Henry just ignored her and made his way home. Once he reached home, nobody was there. He looked around to find Terriermon making its way towards Henry.

"Where have you been? I heard that you skipped school. Is that true? Henry, C'mon answer me. What happened are you hurt? HENRY!" Terriermon was now shouting.

" Terriermon, i heard yesterday night that my-Janyuu was saying that i was adopted. And that they're not my real parents. My real parents is coming soon." Henry said. Terriermon didn't know what to say. There was nothing to comment. " No. I don't believe this. Henry, you must be hearing some wrong things. " Terriermon tried to sound as positive as possible but Henry wouldn't listen. " I tried telling myself that it's a huge misunderstanding. But it didn't help. Janyuu said that he will tell me the truth soon. So I'm going to ask him the blurt the truth out later." Terriermon nodded, agreeing to his plan. " And Henry, you haven't know anything yet. So i suggest you call him father and not Janyuu.

Rika met the others in Guilmon's hideout and explained to the others what had just happened between her and Henry.

"Its not like Henry at all" Rika whispered to herself.


End file.
